Revenge IsA Dish BestServed Hot, WithA Sideof Love
by Aloe Vera
Summary: Title change. Formerly The Zit. Chapter 2 is up and ready to read, chapter 3 is on its way. Roxy meets a very unlikely person late one night at The Zit, but will his interest in her interfere with his plans for revenge? R
1. The Zit

It was a late night at The Zit. Inside, an attractive female virus sat at the bar, waiting. She kept looking around anxiously for something or someone. She noticed a figure approach the bar, but ignored him as he sat down next to her, continuing her search instead. She finally spotted what she was looking for crossing the dance floor toward her. A tall and slender, yet well-built germ walked up to the bar. He was fairly handsome for a germ, with his three blue eyes, pale green skin and short blond hair. He grinned at her and, flicking his long, thin tail back and forth gently, he spoke to the female virus.

"Hey Roxy, your three days are up and here you are; alone. Guess you couldn't find a date, which means you lose our little bet and I win _you_."

Roxy sighed inwardly. Why in Frank did she ever agree to Roland's little bet? The little scumball had bet her that she couldn't get a date, let alone a boyfriend, in three days. Like anyone could. Why, oh why did she ever agree! Probably, because she hadn't had a date in months and this was the only way to get Roland to stop asking her out. So, they had made a deal that if she couldn't get a date in those three days, then she'd go out with him. There was no way she was going to go out with that creep. She decided then and there to find a way out of this.

"So Roxy, for our date, I was thinking we could have dinner at The Crusty Scab, and then we could go down to the Dreamplex and catch a late-night dream. Oh, by the way, I may not have any money to pay, so you're gonna have to. Ok?"

"Uh, you're gonna have to cancel our so-called date, Roland. I already have a date, in fact, I'm going with my new...uh...boyfriend."

"Oh really? Well, then, where is he? I'd like to meet him."

"Uh...he's here...he's...er..." She looked up at the figure sitting next to her, "Uh...this is my boyfriend. His name is...um..."

"Thrax." replied the figure.

"Yeah." Roxy grabbed Thrax's arm and cuddled up to him.

"Hmm...Uh, Thrax? So tell me, is she _really_ your girlfriend?"

Thrax looked down at Roxy and replied, "Of course she is."

"Hmph, I'm not so sure."

Roxy, beginning to panic, quickly did the only thing she knew would convince Roland. She grabbed Thrax by the collar and quickly murmured, "Come here, baby." before kissing him on the lips. Thrax, momentarily caught off-guard, slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss; maybe a little bit too much.

"Oh...alright. I guess you win, Roxy." Roland, thoroughly convinced and disappointed, slowly walked away.

After he'd left, Roxy quickly pulled away, gagging in mild disgust. Thrax smiled slyly and crossed his arms.

"Thanks, I appreciate you helping me out there, but, ugh, did you have to slip me the tongue!" Roxy asked in disgust.

"Sorry, baby. Force of habit." Thrax replied cheekily.

"Yeah? Well, you'd better not make it a habit with me."

"Hmm. I wonder what _that's_ supposed to mean." Thrax replied slyly.

"Nothing! It doesn't mean anything!" she snapped at him. She was still a little testy because of Roland's stupid bet.

"Whoa! Chill, baby. I was just kidding." Thrax held his hands up in defense at her outburst.

"Hmph! If you wanna do something useful, you can buy me a drink." she snorted, crossing her arms in annoyance. Tonight was _not_ a good night for her. First, she had barely wormed her way out of Roland's stupid little bet, and now she had to deal with some pervy virus who thought he could get fresh with her just because he got a little kiss.

Thrax leaned back against the bar, taking on a relaxed attitude.

"Alright. What do you like to drink?" he asked in that smooth, cool voice that could melt even the iciest of hearts.

"Huh?" Roxy was startled by how suave he'd suddenly become. Or maybe he'd always been like that. Wait, he'd just asked her a question. "Oh, uh, just get me a Gene Twist." she answered.

"Alright." Thrax talked with the bartender for a few minutes while he waited for her drink. Roxy didn't pay much attention to the conversation. There was something about this Thrax guy she recognized, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Thrax turned his attention back to her and handed her a glass filled with a strangely translucent blue-green liquid.

"Here you go, baby."

"Thanks." She took the glass and turned around to watch the dance floor, idly sipping her drink. After a few minutes, she turned back to Thrax, stirring the straw around in her drink. Suddenly, it dawned on her what was so familiar about this guy.

"Hey, you said your name was Thrax, right?" she asked.

"Yeah...?" he replied curiously.

"Hey, you're the guy, who nearly killed Frank, aren't you?" So, this was the guy whose name was practically legend around Frank.

"You better believe it." Thrax grinned.

"Wow, I heard you were good-looking, but-- Mmm, you really are hot." she purred, and blushed at herself. She hadn't really meant for it to come out like that.

Thrax chuckled softly at her compliment...and her embarrassment.

"Thanks, baby."

"Yeah." She looked away to hide her embarrassment, looking out at the dance floor again. She groaned inwardly as she spotted a certain someone making their way through the crowd toward them.

"Oh, no. That little creep Roland's coming this way."

"No problem." Thrax wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Roland walked up.

"Hey, Roxy. You wanna dance? I mean, if it's ok with your boyfriend here." Roland pointed to Thrax, who simply grinned like the cat who got the cream.

"Roland, I wouldn't dance with you if were the last germ in Frank. Now, will you leave me alone? Can't you see I'm on a date?"

"Ok, fine! I get the point. You don't like me. There's no need to insult me. Why don't you go dance with your boyfriend, then?"

"Huh?" she glanced at Thrax, who shrugged dismissively. He was no help. "Well, why not."

"Alright." Thrax stood up and took Roxy's hand, leading her out to the dance floor. Roland, left behind, sat down at the bar, looking decidedly glum.


	2. Things Heat Up

The dance floor was hot and crowded, the bass music pounding through the floor. Thrax led Roxy to the very center of the writhing, pulsating crowd. He pulled her close as the music pounded all around them, and began moving to the rhythmic beat. He grinned suavely at her as he slipped a hand around her waist. Roxy smiled shyly and cuddled closer in his embrace. This Thrax guy was kinda nice.

She began swaying with the music, tugging at the lapels of his trenchcoat teasingly. Whether it was the heat of the crowd, or the heat of the moment, Roxy was beginning to feel pleasantly warm; hot even. She glanced through a part in the crowd and saw Roland sitting at the bar, milking the last of her drink and looking as though he'd just had his heart torn out.

Ha! The creep deserved it. Besides, he'd be back to his usual self the second another pretty girl walked by. Right now, though, she was having far too much fun tormenting him. She saw him turn to look at her, and deliberately cuddled closer to her 'boyfriend'. She glanced back at Roland and smiled at the anguished, almost envious look that flashed across his face. The guy looked so pathetic, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

The bass thumped louder and the crowd around them danced wildly to the music. It was exhilarating. It was why she loved going to clubs and partying so much. It was an excuse to let out her wilder side and throw all inhibitions to the wind. Speaking of which, she was feeling quite tempted to be a little naughty right about now.

Pulling Thrax a little closer, she let her hands wander lower. Opening his trenchcoat, she slid her hands around his waist. She pressed against him, sliding her hands down his back and giving his rear a gentle squeeze, then held his hips against hers as she dipped and swayed to the music, grinning wickedly up at him. Thrax grinned back with a knowing smile. Roxy glanced back at Roland, who was now chatting up some pretty young blonde. Right on cue, she thought.

Roxy wasn't interested in Roland anymore, though. Thrax was the object of her attention now. She glanced around at the crowd. She hadn't realized that the music had changed, but a slow make-out song had started and the crowd had quieted down. Now only the couples were left on the dance floor, herself and Thrax included.

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. This was nice. It had been such a long time since she'd felt like this, safe and protected. She held him closely and listened to the soft music, letting herself drift away. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her thigh and slowly slide up under her skirt. Her eyes snapped open with a gasp and she pulled sharply out of Thrax's grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed at him. The crowd around them fell silent. Thrax looked momentarily stunned, but quickly regained his cool.

"Just playin' my role." Thrax replied smoothly.

"You are NOT my boyfriend! It's over! Get the Frank away from me!" she screamed and stormed off the dance floor. She found the deepest, darkest, corner table as far away from the dance floor as she could and sat there, fuming.

"Who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself. "Thinks he can take advantage of me?"

_You were asking for it. Begging even._

"I was not. I was just having some fun." she muttered.

_Really? So, now it's okay for you to feel up some guy, but he's not allowed to do the same?_

"I wasn't feeling him up." She retorted to no-one.

_That's not what it looked like to me._

"Shut up! No-one's asking for your opinion." She crossed her arms and glared at the wall.

_But that's what I'm here for. I am your conscience after all._

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Roxy muttered.

_Then I wouldn't be doing my job, now would I?_

Roxy rolled eyes. She had to be the unluckiest microbe in the world. A virus with a conscience.

_You should apologize to him._

"No way. That guy deserved it." She glanced at Thrax, who now sat at the bar, chatting with a group of mean-looking germs.

_He likes you, though._

"Hmph, only because he thinks he's gonna get some. I ain't that easy." she challenged.

_I never said you were. But would it hurt to give him a chance? I know you want him. Trust me, it's mutual._

Roxy rolled her eyes and snorted. She wanted to stay mad at him, but her conscience was winning her over. "He's not interested anymore."

_Yes, he is. Don't you see how he keeps looking at you?_

She did see. Every now and then he'd glance in her direction. She pulled her legs up onto the seat and hugged them to her chest, suddenly feeling so lost and empty.

"It's too soon." she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

_It's not soon enough, Roxy. You can't keep pushing them all away. You need this._

She did. But she was afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid of getting too close.

_Trust me. Invite him upstairs. There's a private lounge you can use._

"I can't go over there."

_Invite him with your eyes. He'll follow. Use that body language._

Roxy saw him glance at her again and tried her best to convey the message. She saw him smile and took that as a sign that he understood. Standing up, she headed for the back of the club. She turned the corner and paused. Would he follow? What would she do if he did? She decided to wait for him here.

--------------------------------

"So, Red. What do we do after we get this Jones guy?" asked Murphy, a tall, muscular germ.

"Nothing. You'll wait for me. I'll deal with Jones." Thrax glanced at the back table and saw Roxy inviting him over with an extended finger. He smiled and nodded slightly. She then stood and headed toward the back. Thrax turned to the goons.

"Just do what I told you, and keep quiet. Now, go." Thrax watched as they returned to their own corner of the club before leaving to follow Roxy.

As he rounded the corner at the back he was met with a pair of soft lips pressed to his own. Roxy pulled back and whispered softly, "I'm sorry...for yelling at you."

Thrax wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the wall.

"No problem, baby." he murmured and kissed her again.

Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back slightly and slid her tongue invitingly across his lips. Thrax accepted her invitation and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her awaiting mouth. His hands roamed smoothly across her body and paused only to slip under her shirt. Roxy broke away and gasped breathlessly a single word.

"Upstairs."

Thrax nodded and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs to the second floor. There was a door at the end of the hall marked:

'Private Lounge -- Do Not Disturb"


End file.
